mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris is a famous American martial artist and actor. He is famous for starting his own type of martial arts fighting style called Chun Kuk Do and also playing the starring role in the television series Walker, Texas Ranger. Since his apperance on this TV series, Chuck Norris has become an Internet phenomenon in a feature known as Chuck Norris Facts. These facts are normally absurd hyperbolic claims about Norris's toughness, attitude, virility, sophistication, and masculinity. In M.U.G.E.N, his character is based off of these facts. He has become one of the cheapest characters in M.U.G.E.N. Gameplay Chuck Norris sprites are simplly a palette swap of Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fighting game. He however has had major modifications done to his movelist by some of the most famous cheap character makers such as Ironcommando, Lunatic, TROY, hsiehtom, Shishido-Kuon, etc... When going against Chuck Norris in a battle, you have already lost since he has no hitboxes on him making him immune to every single type of attack possible, even those which are a full screen one hit kill. Although he has stats are set to the normal MUGEN player, because of the lack of hit markers prevents the player from doing any type of damage to him. In the older version of Chuck Norris, he was a three button character only restriced to A, B and C. His moves consisted of punches and kicks doing small amount of damage but are able to do quickly, a Uzi which deals little damage but comes with unlimited ammo, unlimited bouncing granades which deal some damage but not lots and Ironman's Proton Cannon dealing quite alot of damage. He also has his signiture roundhouse kick move which are split into two types, fake and real. Fake roundhouse deals about the same amount of damage as his punches and kicks while the real one can deal massive amount of damage. Other abilities the old Chuck Norris has is the ability to hurt the player by simplly moving around the stage, two OHK moves involving a nuclear attack and the sun and his taunt shooting an explotion which can deal lots of damage. In the most recent version of Chuck Norris, he is now a 6 buttoned character using X, Y and Z but has lost the ability to use his Uzi, his explosive taunt and hurt people when walking (but still shakes the screen like before). He however as gained lots of new abilities to replace these which include the ability to freeze time around him for a short period of time, shoot heat seeking missiles from his hands and fists when far away, teleport behiend the player, perform a 666 combo Shun Goku satsu, make it rain missiles, perform a charged Falcon Punch (the longer the charge the more damage the punch does), cause random explosions, knifes which wil be tossed above Chuck Norris, pucnh the opponent all the way to hell and back and will remain there for a long period of time and some minor edits to the OHK moves. Also one unique feature when the latest Chuck Norris battles himself will cause a message stating that he won't fight himself and will instead fight the MUGEN engine and if left too long, MUGEN will crash and close itself. Glitches *The new Chuck Norris can fly with fake roundhouse kicks. 'Movelist' 'Key' D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B = Punch X/Y = Kick 'Specials' Old and New: Fake Roundhouse Kick - hold DF + A or B '' '' Grenade - hold B + A '' '' Real Roundhouse Kick - hold DF + C '' '' '' ''Deadly Hyper Lazer Proton Cannon - hold F + C '' '' '' ''Nuclear Rage - hold B + C (Instant kill) '' '' Road Summer Da - D, DF, F, C (Instant kill) Old Only: Uzi - hold F, a or b '' '' New Only: Dynamite - hold B + B Knives - hold F + A (Hold down-back + a or b to throw them to the enemy) '' '' Destroy - hold F + B Chun Kuk Do - hold DB + C Falcon Punch - D, D, C '' '' Hell Punch - hold DB + C (In air) '' '' Joseph Joestar Edit This version is a ''Non-Invincible ''version of Chuck Norris by luigibarqs. It is a Joseph Joestar edit and is no ''overpowered ''specials or hypers. This version is used for people who do not like the invincible version. Videos Category:Characters Category:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory:Novelty CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Edited CharactersCategory:Males